Shattered Angels: After Story
by Mainwarudo Kohna
Summary: This is the "After Story" of Shattered Angels. Kū Has mysteriously disappeared, literally, and Kyoshiro has no idea where she is. This is a story of one man's struggle to find the love of his life and to get her back, no matter what. What will become of our love-stricken hero? Will he find Kū or will his love bring more pain and sadness? Will Kyoshiro prevail or will he fail?


Chapter 1

Our story starts with the end of another, the end of Shattered Angels. Its been three years since Kuu's mysterious disappearance. Kyoshiro has been frantically searching for any way to get Kuu back, but nothing has come up, yet, but he's come to a break in his search for her. "Kyoshiro, don't you think that it's time to stop? Kuu's gone! She's gone and she's not coming back!'" "Setsuna! You're way out of line! You volunteered to help me find Kuu! I appreciate that, I really do, but you will not talk about Kuu like that! Do you understand me?!" "Did your time with Kuu teach you anything about the Absolute Angels, anything at all?" Kyoshiro was shocked. Setsuna had always been quiet and listened to orders. Why was she acting this way? Her question was confusing. What did she mean by, what did Kuu teach him about the Absolute Angels? Kuu taught him about love. That love was the most powerful thing in the universe. But did Kuu teach him something about the Absolute Angels? If so, what was it? Kyoshiro decided to ask. "Setsuna, what did you mean by your question?" "Are you serious! You don't remember the fact that Kuu was an Absolute Angel?!" "What does that have to do with anything?!" "You said that us, Absolute Angels, didn't have the ability to love. Yet, Kuu fell in love with you, and you her! Did she not teach you that Absolute Angels have the ability to love?" "She did. But what does that have to do with anything that we are doing right now?!" "You really are dense, aren't you? Do I really have to spell it out for you?" "First of all, Setsuna, that was extremely rude. Second, yes, I think you do because I honestly don't understand what you're getting at." "Fine, then. I'm in love with you, Kyoshiro! I'm deeply in love with you!" Kyoshiro was shocked at Setsuna's answer to the question. How did he not know. Setsuna had been his partner for years and he had never even thought that was a possibility. "I'm sorry, Setsuna, but I can't reciprocate your feelings. You know that Kuu is the love of my life." "I know that. I just needed to get that off my chest. It was eating me alive, keeping that fact a secret. Let's get back to work." Several minutes later, Kyoshiro found something interesting. It was a book, which looked to have belonged to Kazuya. As he opened the book, he heard the cracking from the spine, and saw yellowing on the pages. After closer inspection, he found that this book was the plans for the Absolute Angels themselves, but there was something else, on the last few pages, but he couldn't read it. The text was in a strange, foreign language. "Setsuna might know," Kyoshiro thought. He then approached Setsuna and asked, "Setsuna, can you decipher this strange language?" "Let me see it." Kyoshiro handed the book to Setsuna. Setsuna went into a room and locked the door. Several minutes went by, then the door unlocked and Setsuna stepped out. Then she said, "It's written in Hebrew." "Can you decipher it?" "I could, but that could take days, even months. I would recommend that you go to Israel and find a expert in Hebrew." "Why, is this Hebrew a dead language or something?" "No, but there aren't many countries who have Hebrew-speaking experts, but it just so happens that Israel is one of those countries that do." "Alright, get us plane tickets. We're going to Israel!" After a 12 hour plane ride from Japan to Israel, Kyoshiro and Setsuna had arrived in Israel. "Where do we go now, Setsuna?" "We go downstairs, get our bags, look for a man in a suit and a fedora." "Okay." Kyoshiro and Setsuna got their belongings and went towards the exit, looking for the man. Then Kyoshiro heard his name called and spotted the man. The man came over to them and asked, "Is your name Kyoshiro?" "Yes, it is." "Come with me. My name is Aapo Aaron and I'm your driver. I work for Aatami Casuragua. Shall we go?" "Yes, lets go." When they got to the car, Aapo said, when Setsuna was having trouble with getting her bag into the boot, "Let me get that for you." "Thank you, Aapo." "Just doing my job." After they were in the car and on the road, Aapo asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to Israel?" "I don't mind at all. I'm here on business. A paper that my deceased brother had written is in Hebrew and I needed to get it translated, as soon as possible." "Ah, I see. Did you try a translator?" "Yes, we did and it couldn't translate it, so we decided to go to a professional for help, instead off trying to do it ourselves." "Now I understand." The rest of the car ride was smooth and completely quiet. "We're here."


End file.
